Give Your Heart A Break
by Stars through me
Summary: Tal vez, sólo tal vez, era momento de avanzar y fijar su atención en alguien que sí la quería.


**Disclaimer: **Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece, sino a la mente creativa de Thomas Astruc.

**cover art by: **ask-miraculous-marinette on tumblr.

* * *

Marinette se sentía confundida. Más bien, atrapada sería la mejor palabra para describir su situación.

Había llegado a su casa después de haber tenido la batalla contra Silencer y haber presenciado la actuación en vivo de Kitty Section. Se suponía que debía estar contenta y desprendiendo alegría por ahí y por allá debido a tener la justicia que se merecían sus amigos (y ella, por supuesto). Pero realmente, más que enérgica se sentía dubitativa.

Ya había pasado esa situación antes cuando había ido a patinar con Adrien, Kagami y Luka. Recordaba muy bien ese mismo monólogo que había tenido consigo misma; debía desviar su atención del modelo y centrarse en otra persona si no quería salir lastimada. Para su mala suerte, el corazón de la chica, por mucho que lo intentó ese día, siempre terminaba latiendo a una velocidad casi dolorosa cuando su mirada se cruzaba con el rubio. Estaba enamorada de Adrien y, aunque realmente lo quisiera, no podía cambiar sus sentimientos.

Incluso Luka la había animado a seguir luchando por él, por mucho que verdaderamente le gustara Marinette. Ahora entendía lo terrible que debió ser para el chico tener que decirle eso. Al mismo tiempo se sentía conmovida, mucho más desconcertada.

Los sentimientos de Luka eran muy puros, muy dulces, muy sinceros. Se había confesado a ella, incluso estando akumatizado, y que un villano lograra sentir algo más que sólo ira y deseos de venganza era bastante inusual y sorprendente. Y después había demostrado que no mintió en ningún momento cuando repitió las mismas palabras a unos pocos segundos de presentarse en televisión sin un rastro de duda, sin titubear en ningún momento.

Marinette estaba hecha un mar de confusión y dudas que revoloteaban en su cabeza. Había sentido algo muy parecido a cuando Adrien le hablaba, no tan fuerte, pero sí bastante significativo y que hacía eco en su mente. Sus palabras inundaban sus sentidos y la hacían sentir en las nubes. Se sentía apreciada, querida, tomada en cuenta. No podía negar lo que estaba comenzando a sentir, y eso la asustaba en exceso. Marinette no sabía lo que era que le comenzara a gustar otro chico. Llevaba tanto tiempo enamorada de Adrien que nunca se había puesto a pensar en otra persona, ni siquiera volteaba a ver a otro que no fuera Agreste. Era difícil tener que admitir que Luka despertaba sentimientos en ella, una miríada de emociones que apenas podía controlar.

Luka era un chico atractivo y atento, que siempre estaba preocupándose por los demás y que tenía un corazón puro y amable. Por Dios, le gustaba ella y la había impulsado a continuar aferrada a otro chico. Incluso había seguido tratándola con la misma dulzura y cuidado de siempre. Pero había algo más importante entre todas esas virtudes que poseía, y estaba comenzándolo a ver más claro en ese momento en que se había tirado en su cama a meditar la situación: A Luka le gustaba ella. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Tal vez para cualquiera no fuera la gran cosa, porque nadie estaba al tanto de su secreto y no tenía ni idea de la importancia de este hecho. Pero para ella, siendo la portadora del miraculous de la mariquita, era algo de sumo valor.

Marinette estaba acostumbrada a que todos se fijaran en Ladybug. Era la heroína de París, la de la buena suerte, la que siempre ayudaba al prójimo y estaba ahí para salvarlos a todos. La que siempre tenía un plan, la que nunca fallaba y que jamás defraudaba a los ciudadanos. Era la perfecta, inigualable e inalcanzable. Por mucho que fuera la misma persona, Marinette sabía que nunca podría aspirar a ser como su álter-ego. Posiblemente en lo único en que se parecían era su deseo por ayudar a los demás y que estaba intacto en ambas personalidades.

Siempre supo que tenía un largo camino que recorrer para que Adrien correspondiera sus sentimientos, pero ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y sólo sentía que con cada paso que daba en dirección al rubio, él ya había avanzado unos cinco más. Nunca podría alcanzarlo, por muy pesimista que sonara en el fondo de su mente. Porque Adrien la veía como una amiga y nada más; se lo había repetido tantas veces que ya parecía un disco rayado que se reproducía una y otra vez en su cabeza, burlándose de ella. Las pocas veces que había visto ensoñación y el mismo amor que ella le profesaba silenciosamente dirigidos a su persona en los ojos del chico había sido únicamente cuando vestía el traje de superheroína. Después esos sentimientos se apagaban y volvía a ser la buena amiga Marinette. Sólo Marinette.

Pero para Luka no era _sólo_ Marinette. Ella era _Marinette_. En sus ojos azules podía ver que su nombre cobraba la misma fuerza e importancia que el de Ladybug para los parisinos. Él la veía a ella por lo que era, por todas sus virtudes y sus defectos, y aun así estaba ahí, sonriéndole de esa forma sincera y tierna que hacía que su corazón se calentara y quisiera salirse de su pecho. La había notado incluso con su torpeza monumental, con su facilidad de atraer los problemas, con su nerviosismo y falta de confianza que siempre jugaba en su contra. Ni siquiera había volteado a ver a la increíble y perfecta Ladybug cuando la tuvo frente a él. Para Luka sólo importaba Marinette, y eso la llenaba de dicha y miedo.

No sabía si estaba lista para dejar ir a Adrien, por mucho que supiera que quizás nunca lograría conseguir su afecto. Estuvo demasiado apegada a él, demasiado obsesionada y enamorada hasta los huesos de cada pequeño detalle en él. Necesitaría mucho tiempo para lograr soltarlo por completo. Así como tampoco deseaba lastimar a Luka con su indecisión; el chico no se lo merecía. Porque Marinette ya no quería mendigar un amor imposible, ni conformarse con pequeñas y simples muestras de cariño para satisfacer un poco a su pobre corazón que ya estaba cansado de la desilusión y de romperse una y otra vez.

Su teléfono vibró en la cama a un lado de ella, sobresaltándola. Revisó con curiosidad quién podría estar hablándole a esa hora, y sintió su respiración cortarse y sus sentidos dispararse al leer el nombre de Luka en la pantalla, seguido por un mensaje preguntándole si había llegado bien a su casa. La chica miró de reojo a su kwami, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse por la emoción. Tikki le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice y se encogió de hombros, guiñándole un ojo.

Tal vez, sólo _tal vez_, era momento de avanzar y fijar su atención en alguien que sí la quería.


End file.
